dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How Goku Obtained The Super Saiyan Level`s- BurningCow`s Version
These are the list of reasons how Goku unlocked a specific level of a Super Saiyan Form. This page excludes fusions because the body is not fully of his possesion. Super Saiyan Forms *'Super Saiyan/ SSJ''1' *'Ultra Super Saiyan/ USSJ' *'Ascended Super Saiyan/ SSJ2' *'Ultra Ascended Super Saiyan / SSJ3' *'Full Power Ultra Ascended Super Saiyan/ USSJ3' *'Super Saiyan God/ SSJG' *'Super Evil Goku ( NON CANON)' *'Full Power Evil Goku ( NON CANON)' '' 'Reasons' *'Super Saiyan-''' Out of pure anger. Realizing the tyranny of Frieza who killed a lot of his friends like Vegeta, Krillin, his father. Letting his true powers finally out of his inner body and unleashing it on the outside. He uses anger to compose his powers. *'Ultra Ascended Super Saiyan- '''Out of pure training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was too slow in this form so he got distracted and he intensionally let this form fade away. *'Ascended Super Saiyan- 'He trained for 10 years to unlock this form in King Kai`s world. He couldn`t fully control it on the Other World for the gravity but upon arriving on Earth and confronting Majin Vegeta, he could easily control this immensely strong form. *'Ultra Ascended Super Saiyan- 'Also known as Super Saiyan 3, Goku excelerated his blood flow and multiplied it with the normal Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 ( Ascended SSJ) and gathereed energy from the earth`s parts making his body pure and also gathering the power that would be for a 20 year`s training. *'Full Power Ultra Ascended Super Saiyan- 'He transformed into a Super Saiyan 3 in Supreme Kai`s World to defeat Kid Buu but wasn`t enough so Vegeta hoping it would hep them gave away half of his energy away to Goku in humiliation and agression and Goku charged up to his full power with exceeding the powers of a normal SSJ3 and multiplying it by 10x. *'Super Saiyan God- 'This form was used to destroy Bills. With the energy of 6 powerful and good hearted saiyans, Goku was given the powers of a god in his Super Saiyan form making him a titan. He was only given these powers to defeat Bill but he didn`t need these powers because he was too pure hearted and a pure saiyan with his true rage could defeat Bills. *'Super Evil Goku- 'When Goku becomes evil on an attempt to stop Super Android 17 who throws a powerful beam of negative energy on him and gives away all the powers to Goku, Goku becomes an evil and too powerful saiyan. When Piccolo is successful to cut Goku`s hands from which he was absorbing blasts, Goku in an act of vengeance entirely absorbs and takes the power of Piccolo`s body and regenerates and also his power grows when he charges up to a Super Saiyan making him Super Evil Goku. *'Full Power Evil Goku- '''When Bulma and Dende are able to summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron and get granted the wish that the portal to the blackhole is released, Evil Goku angrily instant transmits to Dende`s Lookout ( Vegeta does too, learns this from King Kai sadly) and before Vegeta do anything to Bulma and Dende, Goku already kills Bulma. Vegeta gets mad and releases his inner potientai transforming into a Pure Super Saiyan, a level far more stronger and better than a Super Saiyan God. Before, Goku could kill Dende, Mr Popo, Pan and Hercule, Vegeta instant transmitted them to King Kai`s Home Planet. Enraged, Evil Goku goes full power and wages their battle on. The blackhole starts to suddenly suck up everything on Earth and soon the other planets start to collide other making extremely huge collsions which also ushers the fabric of reality which starts to go back in time in past by completely making something`s existence dissapear. In a last sparing match, Vegeta sacrifices himself to send Evil Goku into the dissapearing fabric of reality with a 100x Final Flash, an attack such powerful that can blow up a universe but will drain his full lifespan. Then meeting Evil Goku and Vegeta`s end, the Sun collides with the Earth blowing up the full Fabric of Reality and so the universes above the sky and the World of the Kai`s are destroyed too. But fortunately, 1500 years later, from a very very very very far universe, the Dragon Balls are created once again and a warrior named Judo revives the 9th Universe and it`s Dragon Balls with it`s planets because his ancestors told to his family that to pass this message to start working to create a Dragon Ball so that they could challenge the Universe`s Strongest Fighter, Son Goku on a fight to feel true adventure as they want. So thus Earth was created again and Son Goku returned back to normal and a new fabric of reality was created to control the planets of Universe 9 and the Dark Goku thing became an alternate universe. Category:Transformation Category:BurningCow Category:Transformation Category:Techniques Category:Super Saiyan Forms